On Tuesday, Nadia walked to a grocery store around noon and, after browsing for 21 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $1.11. Nadia handed the salesperson $5.42 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Nadia received. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Nadia received $4.31 in change.